Red Death
DRAGON INFORMATION: Dragon Type: Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus Habitat: Volcanoes Weakness: Can't see in dark clouds Trainable: Unknown (Possibly not since only one known) Danger Level: Extremely Dangerous Dragon Tip: -- DRAGON FEATURES: Dragon Color: Blue, purple, red spines Notable Features: Thin wings, clubbed tail, 6 eyes Size: Extremely Large Length: Unknown DRAGON STATS: Dragon Class: Mystery Class Fire type: Huge gas fire Special Abilities: Calling Dragons Attack Level: 18 Speed Level: Unknown (Possibly 17) Armor Strength: Unknown (Possibly 17) Firepower: Unknown (Possibly 16) Shot Limit: Infinite Venom: 0 Jaw Strength: Unknown (Possibly 12) Stealth: Unknown CHRONOLOGICAL INFORMATION: First Appearance: How to Train Your Dragon (film) Last Appearance: Book of Dragons The Red Death is one of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus species. It appears in How to Train Your Dragon. The gender is probably female, as it is known as the queen of the Mountain Nest of the dragons. It is possible that there is only one Red Death, which exploded. And since its actually called the green death in the soundtrack obviously changed it. It does not actively hunt but it has its food delivered to it by other dragons in the nest. It will eat any dragon that does not bring sufficient food; when a Gronckle brought only a single fish, the Red Death devoured it moments later. After a hoard of Vikings led by Stoick attacked the nest, the Red Death burst out of the mountain and attacked them. It is eventually killed by Hiccup and Toothless, who damaged its wings and tricked it into diving downward, then used Toothless' fire to ignite its internal gasses, causing it to blow up. Abilities The Red Death is an overpowered giant dragon. It has no shot limit. It doesn't have a blind spot. It should not be affected by Eels. It is not affected by Dragon nip or Dragon Root. It can use its tremendous strength to come out a mountain, and large heavy size its speed shows to be able to catch up To toothless. Dragons of the Red Death The Dragons of the Red Death are a group of dragons that are enslaved and forced to serve a injurious parasitoid called the Red Death. The dragons of the Red Death could be simply called 'domestic dragons', these include the Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Gronckle, and the Hideous Zippleback. All or most dragons in the movie appear to serve the Red Death. The Red Death has been compared to a queen bee or a brood parasite. It is the leader and all others serve it apparently out of fear of being eaten, although it is unknown for certain how it became the leader of the other dragons (It is possible that it invaded their home and proclaimed itself as such or perhaps some kind of mind control as a Seadragunus giganticus maximus in the book was able to create a swarm of them under his control to start a rebellion. Hiccup and Astrid discovered this, when Toothless followed a group of dragons to the volcano where the Dragons' Nest was contained. Stoick the Vast got this information out of his son, and soon led a party to where Hiccup had explained, using a restrained Toothless as their guide. Hiccup helps his friends tame their own dragons to rescue Toothless from the Hairy Hooligans who captured the dragon in hopes of being lead to the Red Death. Hiccup allies his friends with these dragons: Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs and his Gronckle, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their Hideous Zippleback. Hiccup then shares a ride with Astrid, and they part for the Red Death's lair where they'll find Toothless and the Hairy Hooligans. The Hooligans had opened fire on the side of the volcano, freeing the dragons inside and waking the Red Death. The dragons had gone, flying away, in fear of the wrath of the Red Death. The Hooligans, though, were not aware of this until it attacked them. Hiccup and Stoick later help free Toothless from his bonds, and together, Hiccup and Toothless bombarded the Red Death with their fire. The duo lead the Red Death to the sky, into the clouds. The Red Death had lost track of them in the clouds, as they were using them as cover. Toothless shot the Red Death in a sneak attack, and then disappeared into the clouds; he repeated this multiple times, until the Red Death was enraged, and set the surrounding area in fire. Toothless' synthetic tail caught fire, and they had to hurry their plan. Hiccup drove Toothless downward, and the Red Death followed close behind. Toothless flew as fast as he could manage, though the Red Death always strayed closer. Just before the Red Death was about shoot fire at them, Hiccup turned his dragon and Toothless shot a bolt of thunder into the Red Death's mouth, overheating it. With the straying embers off Toothless' tail, the wings of the Red Death caught fire, and burned holes into the skin. The Red Death lost control and crashed into the shoreline, exploding to its death on impact. With the Red Death now gone, the dragons are now free and no longer have to raid the island of Berk of their food anymore, and the Hooligans were taught to live with them in peace. However there still the threat of another seadragonus giganticus maximus popping up. Appearances The Red Death appeared at the end of How to Train Your Dragon (film) when the Vikings broke into the dragon's nest. It was later defeated by Hiccup and Toothless. The Red Death was probably the large 6 eyed grey dragon in the Book of Dragons. Gallery Red Death.jpg Red Death.png Red Death Concept1.jpg Red Death Concept Artwork1.jpg Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus.jpg red death.jpg dt.jpg juut.jpeg myk.jpeg fatkidfromtwoandahalfmen.jpeg Green death by hellraptor-d329tne.jpg|Red Death fanart by Hellraptor hiccup-is-ironically-the-only-viking-we-see-kill-a-dragon-in-how-to-train-your-dragon.jpg|Toothless Shooting Fire Into The Red Death's Mouth Trivia *The Red Death could be a reference to the male from the film Reign of Fire as they both are the largest dragons, are giants, resort to cannibalism on smaller dragons, and act as the "Queen." *The Red Death is the main antagonist of the film. *Red Death is the reason for the war between the Vikings and the dragons. Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Sea Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Dragons with immunities